


咱俩到底谁委屈！

by adaugust0816



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaugust0816/pseuds/adaugust0816
Summary: 有些人表面看起来委委屈屈的，其实肚子里一股子坏水。





	咱俩到底谁委屈！

00.

 

干架的时候不是挺能的吗？现在委委屈屈的干嘛呢？

 

01.

范丞丞最近很头疼，因为蔡徐坤不知道从哪儿染上的坏毛病，本来一心狠手辣打起架来分分钟把对方干趴下就算被偷袭打到骨折进医院都没流过一滴眼泪的大男人，现在磕了碰了一点小伤都要委委屈屈地抱着范丞丞哭唧唧，然后在范丞丞耳边轻声说:“丞丞，我疼～”

范丞丞第一次遭受到蔡徐坤这种待遇的时候整个人差点被雷晕过去，之后久而久之习惯了，但也还是会起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

他曾经试图和蔡徐坤聊过这个话题，但是之后每当蔡徐坤顶着那张好看到过分的脸还有那双眼泪汪汪的大眼睛看着他的时候，范丞丞妥协了。

后果就是，每次范丞丞都会被蔡徐坤吃干抹净。

 

02.

 

范丞丞是出了名的乖小孩，从小就是那所谓“别人家的孩子”，长得好看，成绩又好，还有礼貌，这样的孩子谁不喜欢？

所以蔡徐坤喜欢范丞丞，理所应当。

两人是高中才认识的，过程可能算不上愉快，还可能有点俗套。

简单来说，就是开学自选座位的时候，蔡徐坤迟到了刚好只有范丞丞身旁空着，两人顺理成章的成了同桌。

 

03.

 

再之后，蔡徐坤怎么喜欢上范丞丞的，范丞丞又是怎么会答应蔡徐坤的，说句实话两人都记不太清楚，可能就是冥冥之中，早已注定吧。

只是现在……

范丞丞看着一堆没做完的作业和坐在床上明明没受伤还在耍无赖的蔡徐坤，无奈地叹了口气，扔下作业，认命地换了睡衣爬上床。

 

04.

 

蔡徐坤伸出一只手扣住范丞丞的后颈把人拉到自己身边，然后低下头去啃乖小孩白嫩纤细的脖颈，在雪白上留下暧昧的鲜红是蔡徐坤最喜欢做的事。

在蔡徐坤轻轻舔舐范丞丞脖颈上那两颗痣的时候，范丞丞终是没忍住，发出了一声小小的嘤咛。

火都点了，当然得灭。

蔡徐坤顺势把另一只手伸进范丞丞宽松的睡衣里，抚上小孩左胸前的乳珠，轻轻拨弄几下就颤颤巍巍的硬了起来。

范丞丞不自在地扭了扭身体，黏黏糊糊地开口:“坤……唔……衣服……脱掉……热……”

蔡徐坤把手从衣服里抽出，坐起身来，用自己的膝盖顶开范丞丞的两条腿，拉住范丞丞的手放在自己还没来得及换下的裤子皮带扣上柔声哄着范丞丞:“丞丞乖，我帮丞丞，丞丞也帮帮我好不好？”

语毕，蔡徐坤开始不紧不慢地去解范丞丞的睡衣扣，范丞丞迷糊着呢，哆哆嗦嗦地摸索着皮带，等蔡徐坤把范丞丞的衣服扣子都解完了，范丞丞还没摸到皮带的头在哪儿。

蔡徐坤看着身下人泛着红的身子，和迷迷瞪瞪的脸，全身血液直冲下半身。

这谁顶得住啊。

蔡徐坤一把抽出自己的皮带，扔到一旁，随即扒下范丞丞宽松的睡裤，隔着内裤揉弄小孩的性器。

“唔……”范丞丞睁开眼睛，恢复了点理智，看着蔡徐坤的衣服还穿的好好的，裤子只是堪堪挂在身上瞬间不高兴了。

他赌气似的抬起手去扒蔡徐坤的背心，蔡徐坤顺从地随着范丞丞的动作将背心脱下，范丞丞又不甘示弱地把蔡徐坤的内裤连着外裤一起拉下，弹出的硕大性器还不小心蹭到了范丞丞细嫩的手背。

蔡徐坤笑着看范丞丞整个人轻微地抖了一下，然后整个人又红了一个度。

蔡徐坤也不墨迹，在看到范丞丞的内裤上已经湿了一小片之后调笑着脱下了范丞丞的内裤。

“湿了呢丞丞～”蔡徐坤把左手伸向范丞丞的后穴，食指指尖在穴口处深深浅浅地戳刺，很快就感受到了穴口正在出水，与此同时他也没冷落了小孩的上半身。

腾出空来的另一只手捏住了小孩右边的乳尖，慢慢揉搓，嘴也凑上小孩闭不上的小口，含住两片柔软的唇瓣轻轻吮吸，之后舌头长驱直入，探入小孩的口腔和小孩的舌头纠缠在一起。

范丞丞被玩弄的只能发出呜呜咽咽的呻吟声，他想摸摸自己已经硬发涨的性器却被蔡徐坤半路截胡，抓住两只手高举过头顶，还被蔡徐坤用皮带捆了起来。

“丞丞乖哦，今天不能自己动哦～”

蔡徐坤俯下身子，顺着范丞丞的会阴处轻舔至穴口，蔡徐坤在穴口处稍稍停留了一会儿便向更深的地方进发。

“不……不要……坤你快拿出来……那里脏……”范丞丞看着蔡徐坤把舌头伸进自己的后穴，粗糙的舌苔摩擦着内壁再加上视觉的冲击性，范丞丞哭着射了出来，白浊留在了自己的胸前和肚子上。

蔡徐坤从后穴退了出来，脸上依旧挂着笑:“丞丞的一切都是干净的。”

语毕蔡徐坤借着范丞丞身上的白浊和他自己分泌出的淫液完成了扩张，随后扶着自己早就硬得不行的性器抵住范丞丞一张一翕的后穴。

“丞丞，我进去了。”

范丞丞胡乱地点了点头，蔡徐坤一手掐住范丞丞的腰，一手扶着自己的性器缓慢地顶开穴肉，紧致的内壁瞬间包裹住了这个硕大的不速之客。

即使两人已经做过很多次，范丞丞也依旧不能适应蔡徐坤的尺寸，所以当蔡徐坤进入到一半的时候，范丞丞的声音染上哭腔，双手因为被捆着只能无力的揪起床单的一角:“不要了……唔……坤我不要了……好疼……”

蔡徐坤把范丞丞抱起来让他坐到自己身上，解开他手上的皮带，轻柔地吻掉范丞丞脸上的泪珠，然后又与范丞丞交换了一个深吻，左手套弄着范丞丞的性器，右手把住范丞丞的腰身把人往下压:“丞丞乖……放松……”

最后，蔡徐坤一个深顶，把粗长的性器整个顶进范丞丞的后穴。随后蔡徐坤双手抱住范丞丞的腰开始了快速且有力地顶弄，他顺着记忆找到了范丞丞的敏感点。然后使劲戳刺，等到范丞丞即将达到高潮的时候就在敏感点周围打转，力度也变小了。

一来二去之后范丞丞用双手狠狠地在蔡徐坤宽厚的背上挠了几下:“蔡徐坤！你到底……唔……行不行……”

“哦？丞丞要感受一下吗？”蔡徐坤加快了速度，陷入了最原始的性爱，每一下都狠狠地顶在范丞丞的敏感点上。

“唔啊……嗯……好爽……嗯啊啊啊……射了……昂嗯……坤……要射了……”一连串的呻吟从范丞丞嘴里传出。

到后面，在蔡徐坤的快速顶弄下范丞丞的性器射了两次，整个人都晕乎地不行，蔡徐坤最后冲刺了几下顶着范丞丞的敏感点射了出来。

滚烫的精液，惹得范丞丞的性器又吐出了一点透明液体，随后彻底趴软下去。

“唔……坤你……你没戴套……”

这是范丞丞晕过去之前说的最后一句话。

“没事，一会儿帮你清理。”

这是范丞丞晕过去之前听到的最后一句话。

蔡徐坤凑上前轻轻啄了下范丞丞的唇，就这这个姿势抱起已经陷入昏睡的小孩儿走向浴室。

清理过程中没有发生什么出格的事，蔡徐坤知道范丞丞累了。

 

05.

第二天，日上三竿，范丞丞摸着自己酸痛的腰和仿佛快没直觉的下半身，受着蔡徐坤的伺候，他发誓，以后再也不会因为蔡徐坤委屈的表情心软了！

直到几天之后，蔡徐坤又对范丞丞露出了那样可怜巴巴的表情之后，范丞丞非常无奈。

咱俩到底谁委屈！

当然，范丞丞最后还是妥协了，和之前几次一样。  
-END-


End file.
